Confession
by ketkitti
Summary: It happens after the chapter 11. Eva talks about her family to Jordan and something unexpected happens. Somebody listens it from the shadows. I decided to continue the story. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers.

Summary: It happens after the episode 11. Eva talks about her family to Jordan. Somebody listens it from the shadows.

_**Confession**_

Molly had woken up in her bed. Her injuries were bandaged. She walked out from her room and walked to Jordan's. She nocked on the door and asked permission to go in.

„_Can I come in?"_ Molly stood in the opened entrance.

„_Yeah, you can."_ He answered so she walked in and sat down on his bed.

„_I'm so sorry, Jordan could you forgive me?"_ Molly looked the floor and tried to pull up the tears in her eyes.

„_Yes Molly I could, but you have to know that our team fell back at least one post and the Arrow II had broken to million pieces. Molly, what happened out? I mean in the race? Do you know something about Spirit?"_ Jordan looked from the window to Molly.

Meanwhile Don Wei walked in front of Jordan's room and suddenly heard the noises of the conversation. It aroused his notice. He started to listen next to the door silently. He didn't want to lose any word from the conversation.

With Jordan and Molly

„_I……I thought yes, but I think I was wrong."_ came the answer.

„_If you want you can told me everything."_ said Jordan as he sat directly next to her and raised up her chin.

„_All right, but promise me you won't tell to anyone especially to Don Wei." _She looked into his eyes and suddenly she felt herself safely. In that moment she knew he keeps her secret for a whole life if she wants.

Jordan nodded, so she started to speak. _„My story started 10 years ago. My mother was a pilot. She was the best. One day she had to race against an alien. His name was Spirit."_ as she spoke she couldn't pull up the tears, so some moments later her face was covered in tears. Jordan now hold her in his arms.

Meanwhile on the corridor Don Wei suddenly sat down on to the floor. He now understood everything._ „Molly is my only daughter… Eva! But how could she be here? And why?" _asked himself Don.

In the room Molly continued speaking.

„_My mother died in the race against Spirit. I thought Spirit killed her, but after the today's race Spirit showed me what was the truth."_ Molly started to cry softly.

„_I'm sorry Molly, I didn't know it."_ Jordan started to stroke her hair.

After she calmed down enough, she continued.

„_After my mother's die my father abandoned me. He left me to a boarding school for. I waited for him in the last 10 years. On my 15th birthday I decided to broke out and search my father so I went to the Wei Corps and…" _Molly said but she couldn't continue her sentence because an astonished Jordan interrupted her.

„_You told Wei Corps? So you are …… you are Don Wei's only daughter?"_ when she nodded with a sad smile he held her tighter_. „I can't believe this. You're so kind and Don Wei is a heartless robot. How could he have so nice daughter as you?"_

„_Before my mother's crash, he wasn't so heartless as now. He was kind and nice, he was a perfect father. But now he is heartless and crusty. When I arrived to the Wei Corps he…he didn't recognise me. First he thought I am a boy. …"_

But Jordan interrupted her again with a huge snort_. „You? As a boy? You are joking. You don't looks like a boy."_

Eva smiled a bit but she remained sad_. „After he didn't recognise me I decided to change my name from Eva to Molly. I'm sorry that I lied you."_

„_Don't worry, I understand your standpoints. So I forgive you."_ smiled shyly Jordan.

„_Thank you Jordan. I had only hope you will understand it."_ smiled back Eva. _„And because you gave an ear to me here is your reward!"_ Eva with a happy face kissed him on his lips. It was soft, yet Jordan felt himself in the heaven.

„_If this is the reward, I wonder what'd be if we speak at whole night?"_ asked Jordan with a big grin on his face as he gave back the kiss, but this time it was long and passionate. As they broke it a few minutes later they breathed heavily but happily.

Meanwhile with Don Wei

„_What are they doing? And what does the reward meant?"_ thought Don really confused as forced himself to the door. His ear was in big pain, but he didn't mind it. He did this in behalf of Eva. He didn't spy them. He only checqued they don't do anything bad. In the next moment he heard nothing. _„What's happening? What if Jordan does something with my little Eva?"_ he thought. He just was on to open the door when Jordan and Molly started to talk again.

In Jordan's room

„_Uhhmm, Molly?"_ asked Jordan. When Molly opened her eyes and nodded silently he took a deep breath_. „I love you."_ he said it first faint-hearted, but when Molly hugged him and gave him a soft kiss he said it without fear. _„Molly I love you!" _he shouted.

At the other site of the door Don Wei fell over. _„Just come out Jordan and I promise you I kill you."_ he thought. He wasn't the skittish tipe, but theese loud words were frightened him. But in the next moment he corrected himself in his thoughts when he heard his daughter's answer. _„I love you too Jordan."_  
_"No, it wasn't as frightening as Eva's words. Why does she love him?"_ he thought. _„No she doesn't love him, because …… because it's only a childish love. They mix the love and the friendship." _He tried to explain away Jordan's and Molly's conversation, but in his heart he already knew it was a true love. _„I should go."_ he said it softly as he stood up from the floor next to the door. But in the next moment he heard some strange noise_. „What the hell? What are they doing?"_ he asked in his mind confused as he turned back. Soon he heard little sighs. _„I have to go in to keep back them from doing something wrong."_ so Don decided to enter into the room. He opened the door and he didn't liked what he saw. _„JORDAN GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!!! LET MY DAUGHTER GO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE NEAR HIM!" _yelled Don as he saw Jordan and Molly sleeping in each others arms. Jordan was half on Molly.

Jordan and Molly were sleeping peaceful when they were woken up by a loud yell by Don Wei. At first they sat up, later they grasped each others hands.

„_How did you know who am I?"_ asked a confused Molly.

„_I heard your conversation, but it's not important at the moment! You could never be together!"_ said an angry Don.

„_Sir, I don't mind what you are thinking about me and your daughter, but I love her and I want to be with her, wether you like it or not. And if you will hurt her somehow, I won't stand surety for myself."_ said Jordan.

„_All right, I see you are really in love with my daughter, so I'll allow you to be with her."_ smiled weakly Don.

„_Thank you Sir/Dad!"_ said at once Jordan and Molly.

It's the end of my story. Hope you like it.

**Please rewiev me what you think about it!**


	2. Asking her

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Oban Star Racers.

**AN.:** Thank you for the rewievs.

Because of the rewievs I decided to continue the story.

**Confession**

**Chapter two: Asking her**

In the next two days Jordan and Molly were together as much as they could, but they tried to kept their relation in secret, unfortunately to them, the whole team knew everything, because of an accident.

They were kissing at a corner, when Rick had walked there. They didn't hear him as he came, they only heard a surprised voice.

-Uhh,… excuse me to disturb you, but Little Mouse has a training by the Arrow III. Also you Jordan have a training int he turret. We start the training 10 minutes later. – Rick walked out fromk the sleeper area. /AN.: I don't know what's the name of the area where they sleep./ to the Arrow.

While Jordan and Molly continued their „work", Rick started to speak with the two mechanics.

-I wonder where and how would I catch them next time? – Rick asked from nobody.

-Who are they, you speak about? – asked Koji.

-Jordan and Molly. – came the answer.

-What did they do? – Stan came next to Koji.

-They were kising. They were so busy, that they didn't realized me, when I walked throught the corridor. I think they also didn't hear that I said them something. – Rick grinned widely.

-I think they heard something because they are coming there. – Stan pointed towards Molly and Jordan.

Jordan and Molly came as nothing had happened before.

-Do you think they know something? – asked Jordan.

-I hope not, because if they know about us my father'd be really angry. – wishpered Molly as they went to the others. – Do you remember wht were his last sentences?

-Yes, unfortunately I remember too good. – shighed Jordan.

Flashback

-If you want to be together, you have to keep your relation in secret. I don't want Stan, Koji or Rick to know what are you doing. – had said an annoyed Don Wei from the door before he went out from the room.

End flashback

Rick, Stan and Koji could only wondering what had happened before the couple arrived there, because Molly and Jordan behaved themselves as nothing had happened and if they'd be only partners and friends. The 3 guys decided not to say a word about the couple's love, but they were so confused that they didn't told to anybody a word except Rick, who told to Molly and Jordan only the excercises and the orders. Also Don Wei was confused, because he didn't understand the result of the big and uncomfortable silent.

-What the hell isit going here? Why is this big silent? Usually Stan and Koji used to speak with each other and Rick normally is sarcastically. What had happened? – Don Wei didn't understand the behave of the 3 guys. What he didn't realied that they were listening and watching Molly's and Jordan's every move and every word. They wanted to see or hear them in „action". After a while Don Wei was bored so he decided to speak with the president in his own room.

Ric's, Koji's and Stan's patience won it's reward. When Molly and Jordan thought nobody is listening them they started to speaking.

-I don't know till when I'll be able to behave as we were only friends. My father's order was incredible cruel! – cried Molly.

-I know what's your problem. I feel the same. I want to be with you. I want to kiss you and hug you always. But you know Molly, if we want to have Don Wei's permission to our relation , we have to keep it in secret from the others. – Jordan smiled sadly.

-I love you Jordan.

-I love you too, Molly.

The 3 guys couldn't stop smiling and falling from shock to shock. They decided not to tell a word about it. They wanted to see what happens int he evening, if the couple think nobody is listening them. Also they wanted to know what was that order. This was the first two reason. The third was the shock because of what they heard. None of them knew until now, who was Molly's father. They found cruel that a nice girl as Molly, have a father like Don Wei. They didn't expected this. /AN.: In this story Rick didn't find out who she was./

When the training ended, the time was already in the evening, at 7 o'clock. They ate their support and Koji and Stan went to repair something on the Arrow, while Rick went to speak with Don about the conference with the president. Jordan and Molly of course, went to Molly's room. Jordan wanted to ask something from Molly one day ago, but they never had until now the perfect time. So when the door closed Jordan swallowed once and started to speaking. Meanwhile the 2 mechanics finished their work and Rick couldn't speak with Don, because the conference wasn't finished yet. So the 3 guys went in deathy silent next to the door of Molly's room. Their ears were on the door, so as Don heard everything two days ago at Jordan's door, aslo they heard every word.

-Uhhm, …Molly. I thought a lot about us, and our feelings and I made a decision. - Rick, Stan and Koji's face went to whithe, because they thought for the worst thing.

-He want to broke with her! – wishpered a shocked Koji, They were all frightened.

Only one problem was with the fact that they didn't saw a single thing. They didn't saw that Molly was sitting on the bed and Jordan was kneeling on one leg and he held her hands in his hands. Molly's eyes grew big.

-And can I know what's your decision, Jordan? – asked Molly surprised. She didn't wait that Jordan kneels in front of her.

-I love you more than anything and I just wanted to ask that … - Jordan swallowed once again. – Will you marry me ?

At first out the 3 guys thought their ears went wrong, but when they heard a happy shut they knew their ears are better than ever.

-Yes, Jordan I'll. Yes, yes, yes, yes!!! – Molly jumped into Jordan's arms. They started to kissing when suddenly…

It's the end of the second chapter.

**Please rewiev!** Tell me what do you think about it!

I'll continue soon!


	3. Marrying in secret

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Oban Star Racers.

AN.: I hope you enjoy it!

**Confession**

**Chapter three: Marrying in secret**

They started kissig when sudenly they heard a really angry voice behind them.

-What was it for? Do you want Stan, Koji and Rick to know what are you doing? What was this loud scream? What did you two do? – asked Don Wei.

After Molly's loud shout the 3 guys had heard an angry voice coming from the elevator. „What the hell?" Int hat moment they knew Don Wei was coming and if he founds them at Molly's door, Molly'll be in bigger trouble than now, so Rick run into his own room, while Stan and Koji ran out of the sleep area and they acted if they were in big work and if they didn't heard anything. They both were in a way afraid of the big Don Wei.

Back to the reality.

Molly and Jordan were so shocked and surprised that they fell down on to the floor. Accidentaly Jordan landed on the top of Molly.

-I NOW KNOW, WHAT YOU WANTED TO DO, SO YOU CAN'T TOUCH OR SPEAK WITH THE OTHER. JORDAN NOW GO INTO YOUR OWN ROOM AND EVA YOU HAVE TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM. YOU CAN'T CONTACT WITH ANYBODY EXCEPT ME OR RICK! – Don Wei shouted so everybody heard his sentences.

Molly wanted to protect themselves, but it wasn't successfull.

-But father, I love him and we didn't want to do anything yet!

-I don't want to know the parts of your love life, because you are too young to be in love with anyone, especially with your teammate, your partner!

Finally everybody was in their own room. Jordan and Molly couldn't sleep whole night. Fortunately till the next week they didn't have any race. Molly cried at whole night, while Jordan wanted to find out something they can do. In the morning a brilliant idea came into his mind.

-What if I get married with Molly? But I have to find a priest and I have to tell her my idea somehow – He was walking in a circle in his room, when Rick came in.

-Jordan, can I help you? I heard you to walk – asked Rick.

-No, you can't. But ohh, wait a moment! You can speak with Molly! You should bring her a message! – Jordan stopped walking.

-Yes I can. What's the message I have to deliver to your fiancée? – grinned Rick as he saw Jordan's amused face – Yes I know about you two! As Koji and Stan also know about you. Don't worry! We won't tell to Don anything.

-Theese walls are too thin. But now it's not the most important thing. Could you tell to her that she has to be ready. I go and find a priest, as soon as I find I came back and we are getting married. After that Don Wei can't do anything – Jordan looked at Rick a bit maniacally.

-All right then. I'll deliver your message and you don't have to worry about Don Wei. He will be busy. We'll book his whole day! – grinned evilly Rick – Now I pay back for some of his nice behavior in the past!! Hehehe!

-Thank you Rick! – Jordan was about tor un out of the room when he turned back for a moment – And one more thing Rick. Could you tell her that I love her? – asked worriedly Jordan, but he calmed down when Rick nodded with a smile.

Jordan had found nothing int he last 3 hours. It was now 10 o'clock. He was starved and stressed when suddenly from the nothing Satis popped up.

-What's the problem, my good friend Jordan?

-I wanted to find a priest, but I wasn't successfull. Molly and I want to marry. It's our only chance to be together. Her dad is furious because we are in love – explained Jordan as he stared at his hands.

-I can help in your problem Jordan. Accidentaly I'm the priest of the Avatar's church.

-Really? – Jordan stood up hopefully.

-Yes, really. And you can get married in my church if you want and when you want..

-Is it good for you the 10 minutes later? I'll be back in 10 minutes with Molly! – Jordan jumped up int he air happily as he ran towards the Earth hanger. In the middle of his way he met with Aikka. Jordan was soo happy, that he hugged the Prince and said.

-Hey, it's you my best friend, Prince Aikka! This day is the best day int he whole world! – and without any explain he ran further, towards thehanger.

-Huh? What's it with Jordan?? He is madder that ever! I wonder how could Mollly stand it out? – asked from nobody Aikka.

When Jordan reached the hanger he stopped as he heard loud bandg and shouts.

-What's happening? If Don Wei did anything with Molly, I… - but he couldn't continue the as the grinning Stan and Rick came.

-I spoke with Stan and Koji and they decided to help a bit int he wedding. Koji now „updates" the whole electrician system. „Accidentaly" Don was int he elevator when Koji started his work so now our beloved Don Wei can't get out from there at least for an hour. Did you find a priest? – commentated the events Rick to Jordan.

-We in 3 want to see the wedding. So hurry up! Molly is in her room. She's waiting only for you! – smiled Stan.

-What'll be with Mr. Wei? – asked an amused Jordan.

-Ohh, don't worry! If we come back, I finish the work. It'll took me 5 minutes, but he doesn't know this. He is in the belief that it'll took us at least 2 hours, so now he is waiting peacefully in the elevator. He thinks Molly is locked in her room safely. He doesn't know that Molly'S door was opened when the „accident" had happened – now also Koji smiled.

Jordan run up into Molly's room.

-My love, are you ready? – asked he.

-Yes, I am! – she turned to Jordan from the window. She wasin a hithe clothe. – I know it's not perfect for a wedding, but I didn't brought with me a wedding clothe.

-No, it's perfect! You looks so beautiful, that now I don't want the others to see you, because if they see you in it they'll fall in love with you! – Jordan hugged her softly and they walded with Rick, Stan and Kji into the Avatar's church. The ceremony soon started. Satis was the priest. The caremony wasn't too long, but it was beautiful. The 3 guys at the end cried as little babies.

-Jordan C. Wilde do you want this woman in front of you for your whole life? – asked Satis happily.

-Yes, I want! – Jordan looked into Molly's eyes as he said – I want you for my whole life. I love you with my whole heart, body and love.

-And you Eva Molly Wei, do you want this man in front of you?

-Yes, better than ever. Also I love you Jordan. I'd do everything for you!

-In the name of the Avatar, I declare you two to husband and wife! Jordan you can kiss your wife!

Jordan kissed her on her lips. The kiss was long and passionate. Everybody was happy. After the ceremony, they went back to the hanger.

-Umm, guys I don't want to say something bad, but how would we explain the wedding to my father? – asked Molly worriedly, as she was held by Jordan in his arms as they reached the hanger.

-It's a good question young lady! – shouted someone from the entrance of the hanger.

-Uhh, hy Don! How could you come out from the elevator? – asked Rick shocked.

-Don't try to speak about other things. Well, could somebody tell me what's this whole wedding thing? – shouted Don as his anger grew bigger and bigger in every minute.

It's the end of the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Please rewiev!** Tell me what do you think about it!

I'll continue soon! The next chapter will be the last one!


	4. Living happily

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Oban Star Racers.

**AN.:** I hope you enjoy it! Finally the last chapter!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**KA-AK:** I made an other thing, but I hope you will also like it! Thank you for the review!

**Courtney:** You'll hate him more! Thank you for the review!

**Confession**

**Chapter four: Living happily**

Stan, Koji and Rick tried to protect the new couple, but Don Wei was so angry that they couldn't calm him down. Also Molly and Jordan tried to explain that they are in love and they can't exist without the other and that they didn't bedded yet, and that Molly isn't pregnant yet, but it didn't used anything. Finally Don was so angry that he shouted the worst things that he could.

-You! From now, you aren't my daughter! I don't want to know you. You are only a big problem to me! You can't be my daughter, because my daughter thousands better than YOU!!!! – with that he went into his room angrily.

Everybody stared after him. Molly started to cry. Rick, Koji and Stan said they'd speak with Don.

-Thank you Rick. Now I bring Molly to my room. She needs to rest.

In Jordan's room she cried until Jordan suggested something good.

-My love, I think if your father sees that you are happy with me and you aren't disturbed by his rude speech and behavior, he will say sorry. He will be a perfect grandfather one day, don't you think?

-I think you are right. – Molly suddenly kissed her husband gently and sweetly. Jordan didn't wait to respond for this. The end of their kiss was that they made love at whole night. They were a bit loud but they were happy. Jordan was proud of his own brave, because she forget the Don Wei case for a while. In the last day on Alwas they won against Toros, so they get5 the ticket for Oban. Also Rick came with them, because he wanted to punish Don because he hurted his Little Mouse. On Oban finally they won, buti t wasn't easy. With the Ultimate Prize Molly got back her mother, Maya. Maya was happy when she met with her daughter, her daughter's husband and her friends. But she wasn't happy when Rick told her something about a yelling Don Wei and about what he told to Molly, when Molly and Jordan came back from their wedding.

-What did he said? That Eva isn't her dughter? Where's my foolish husband? Where is my grandchild's grandfather? – yelled Maya Wei with her first anger as she ran towards the portal.

-Uhm, in a way I feel sorry for Don Wei. I didn't knew his wife will be so angry. – said Koji and Stan at once.

-Grandchild? What does your mother speaking about Little Mouse? Didn't you keep something in secret with your husband? – asked a surprised Rick.

-Well, that's the fact that Molly is pregnant and we didn't want to speak about till the end of the race. – smiled shyly Jordan.

-It's the end of the race, so you can speak about it! – said together the two mechanics as they chuckled – How could you be pregnant?

-You know if a man and a woman are in love … - Rick grinned as he started to explain how is made a baby.

-Ok, ok, you don't have to teach us to this. We are only wondering when did they… - Stan grinned. /**AN**.: He behaves a bit as a pig, don't you think?/

-It's none of your concern! – Molly said as she and Jordan blushed. He hugged her as he stood behind her.

-All right lovebirds! Sorry we went too … - started Stan but he couldn't finish his sentence because a loud scream and yell came from the Earth module.

-DON WEI, YOU FOOLISH, STUPID, BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER? NOW GO AND SAY SORRY TO HER AND HER HUSBAND! THEY ARE SOO SWEET COUPLE! IF I'M NOT HERE WITH YOU, YOU GO MAD! BUT NOW SPEAK ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU ABANDONED EVA! YOU LEFT HER IN A BOARDING SCHOOL! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

-I said sorry to you! Why are you yet shouting with me and screaming? – shouted back Don.

-Because you didn't saysorry to Eva yet and because there is a mouse behind your leg. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – screamed Maya.

-Now I know why could Don yelling so loud! – said Rick with a painful smile.

Some minutes later an angry Maya and a tired Don came back to the Avatar's module.

-I'm sorry Eva that I told you those bad things. I didn't meant them. I love you, my sweetiest daughter. – Don wanted to hug her, but Jordan stopped him.

-Nothing strong hug! Only a gently one!!! Inside of her there's our child!

-Sure. I'll carry! After all I'll be a grandfather!

After they made peace up with each other, they went home to Earth, and they lived happily. Maya didn't race once again. She became an excellent grandmother and manager. She and Don managed later Eva, who was known as Molly int he life of the races.

Jordan became to General Jordan C. Wilde, the head of the army and the best father in the world.

Rick became his Little Mouse's coach.

Stan and Koji first went back to Miguel. Some years later Miguel died, so they decided to work for the Wei Corporation. Now they weren't afraid of the big Don Wei. Maya always protected them from he.

Jordan's and Molly's first child's name was Charles. Charles's godtather was Aikka, who became King some years later. Aikka and Jordan became best friend when Jordan and he had to be in conference about the two planet's relation. Aikka every day thinks that Jordan is crazy, because he made friendship with his biggest enemy.

They lived happily forever!

It's the end of the Confession.

I hope you like it.

Tell me: did you like it or not? What do you think about it?

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
